


lion kiss

by calvinahobbes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), Flash Fic, M/M, lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvinahobbes/pseuds/calvinahobbes
Summary: A flash fic about kisses by proxy.





	lion kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahappyphil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappyphil/gifts).



> ahappydnp said: "Yes, hi. You’ve pointed out the kissing by proxy twice now, which means you’re legally required to write a fic about it. Sorry, I don’t make the rules! That’s what you get for putting cute thoughts in our heads". 
> 
> Well, if it's the rules ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Here you go <3

They’re sat on Phil's bed. Dan is staring all around with great soft brown eyes trying to take everything in for the first time. Phil is struck with a lurch of unreality, the phantom jerk of a ferris wheel cart making him dizzy. He knows he’s staring when Dan turns his head to look back at him, and he thinks surely he's too old and the last shred of doubt between them too thoroughly obliterated for him to feel so nervous. And yet he doesn't know what to do, doesn't know how to keep his hands from shaking, doesn't know if it would be okay to kiss Dan again.

He lunges then, and Dan lets out a small muffled yelp right up close to his ear as Phil leans over him and catches up Lion from his bedside table. He stares at Dan again, probably far too intensely. Then he mashes Lion against Dan’s cheek, which craters immediately into a dimple that Phil wants to go spelunking in. He makes tiny growly sounds and mashes Lion up against this beautiful, wonderful boy who has materialised right out of his computer and onto his bed in stunning technicolor 3D.

Dan yelps and writhes and laughs and eventually prises Lion from Phil's grasp, his hands so big yet so warm and gentle. Cupping the plush toy in both hands he looks at it with an oddly thoughtful expression. Then his eyes flick back up to Phil, and it takes Phil's breath away to be the recipient of that gaze from underneath delicate charcoal lashes. For a moment they are suspended in time, no air in Phil's lungs, until Dan brings Lion up and kisses it right on the mouth, eyes never leaving Phil's. It does a lot of funny things to Phil's insides, and he gasps something between a laugh and a cry. 

"Hey," he says quietly. "No kissing anyone else."

Dan smiles again then, so sweetly and prettily. "Oh, is that the deal?"

"Yeah," Phil says, pulling Lion out of Dan's unresisting hands and leaning in very, very close, a new bravery thrumming through his veins. "That's the deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. [Like/reblog on tumblr.](https://calvinahobbes.tumblr.com/post/186207243795)


End file.
